The general objectives of this proposal are to develop and improve Emory University's animal care facilities and programs so as to insure the highest standards of animal husbandry and compliance with the Animal Welfare Act (P.L. 89-544, P.L. 91-579), the guidelines set forth for animal care and use in "Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals" (DHEW Publication No. (NIH) 74-23), and the new proposed regulations for Good Laboratory Practice as set forth by the Food and Drug Administration. This will insure humane care of our animals and a research model our investigators can count on for consistent and reliable results. At the end of the grant period, we hope to be in a position to apply for accreditation from the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care. We shall attain these objectives by construction of new facilities, renovation of existing animal care facilities, additions of new equipment, added personnel with higher qualifications, continuing education for our personnel and more effective administrative and management methodology. To this end the University, from its own funds, has underwritten the basic budget for the central Animal Care Unit and has planned an animal facilities construction program which will total in excess of a million dollars when completed. This application requests assistance in rounding out this program and bringing it to full fruition.